Tedbear's Amusement Village
Tedbear's Amusement Village was an amusement park owned by Fazbear Entertainment. It is one of the two locations where the first part of the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel takes place. Appearance Tedbear's Amusement Village was described to be a medium sized park, surrounded by loads of grass and green trees, and that its odor was close to the natural odor of the lake. Biography Tedbear's Amusement Village was situated on Bridgeland Texas, U.S.A. It was created by Fazbear Entertainment as their first ambitious project for an amusement themed park featuring animatronics characters. After a few test runs featuring a special request from Right Robotics: Poppy the Clown, the park finally opened its doors to the public on 1985. The animatronic characters usually staged various singing performances to the children, as well as reenacting scenes from vintage cartoons and comedy films of the Golden Age. The park also featured various rides to their costumers, such as "The Hardy Carousel", "The Monroe's Bumper Cars", "The Pythons Roller Coasters", "The Laurel Maze" and their iconic "Chaplin's Ferris Wheel". As part of the Fazbear Entertainment chain, the amusement park featured smaller and fast food version of the Fredbear's Family Diner and the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but there where also some very small Hot Dog and Burger joints runned by Robert Ventura and Gordon Armstrong respectively. Charles Armstrong, Gordon's older brother, also worked at the place as the "Strongman", exhibiting his strength at the circus and taking photographs with the spectators. On 3rd of May, a technician student called Toby J. Fox got the intership at the Tedbear's Amusement Village as a technician, in charge of the animatronics and attractions' functionlity. After finishing checking the roller coaster and heading to the Central Plaza Show where the animatronics where located, he saw Penelope Armstrong waiting alone at the middle of the Plaza for the animatronics to start their performance. When Toby asked Penelope about her situation, she replied stating that, as her father was too working busy on the circus and had no friends to spend time with, she was left alone inside the park to entertain herself with the animatronics. Toby then offered her to have a free immediate ride on roller coasters. The girl, of course, accepted with excitement. As the girl was enjoying her ride and the people came in to see how good the attraction was, during a curve, the safeguards suddenly opened themselves, threwing away the girl and launching her to the Show Stage where the animatronics were singing to the children. After this incident, the place was closed down and abandoned by their owners, as they didn't want to lose more money with a demolition. Animatronics * Charlie Tedbear * Oliver Wolfy * Stan Rabbit * Marylin Ducky * Monty Tiger * Poppy the Clown (formerly) Known Employees * Toby J. Fox * Robert Ventura * Gordon Armstrong * Charles Armstrong * Cawth Scotthon * William Afton * Henry Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location Category:Part 1: Origins Category:Gordon Arc